No conozco a ningún Valentín
by Shiro Demon
Summary: Tony Stark pasa todo el día de San Valentín llamado a un número que no le responde y no le queda de otra más que asistir a una fiesta de Industrias Stark. Unos minutos antes de la media noche por fin logra comunicarse con Loki, sólo para enterarse que el Dios no tenía ni idea de la importancia del día. Tony/Loki


San Valentín, una de tantas buenas excusas que América tenía para festejar, pero Tony Stark… al parecer no tenía ningún plan, ¿Por qué? Porque llevaba toda la soberana mañana marcando un número que no se tomaba la molestia de contestarle.

**- ¿Para qué demonios te doy un teléfono si ni siquiera me haces el favor de contestarlo? –** Susurraba para sí mismo mientras tomaba un fuerte trago de whisky, era muy temprano, pero realmente no estaba de humor, al menos ya no, si cuando menos le contestaran mínimo podría gritarle un rato para des-estresarse.

Nada, cero, nothing. El número sonaba y sonaba, y jamás era contestado. Tony tiró el celular al sofá con todas sus fuerzas, lo tiro ahí porque no quería tener que repararlo después, apenas lo había ensamblado y todavía estaba satisfecho con su trabajo. Le dio un último trago al whisky, sintiendo como ardía al pasar por su garganta lo que le traía un poco de satisfacción.

"_Parece que tendré que ir a esa fiesta…"_ A Tony no le gustaba la idea de quedarse en casa en San Valentín, menos cuando se suponía que tenía con quien pasarlo, aunque no era realmente una relación formal, se veían de vez en cuando, pasaban un tiempo juntos y volvían a separarse, a dónde iba Loki después, era un misterio.

Al parecer Industrias Stark tenía una fiesta de San Valentín, sinceramente Tony lo veía como una muy mala idea, en ese día la mayoría de las parejas querían pasarla solos y no en una fiesta formal del trabajo, pero qué más daba ahora, no tenía otro plan y Pepper le había pedido que fuera a hacer mínimo acto de presencia.

Bueno, ahí estaba. Había cumplido, había ido y al parecer estaba equivocado, la fiesta si era formal pero a juzgar por la cantidad de gente, casi se podría decir que nadie en toda la industria tenía una pareja con quien pasar el día, aunque algunos se notaban que venían en pareja, pero no era la mayoría.

Al menos Pepper parecía contenta de ver que de verdad había hecho acto de presencia, bueno ya era algo por el día. Como era de esperarse, varias de mujeres llegaron a coquetearle. Una linda rubia de ojos verde aceituna, una chica castaña con el cabello trenzado y una ardiente morena de cabello rojo fuego fueron las que más llamaron su atención; sin embargo, de buenas a primeras no le hizo caso a ninguna y volvió a revisar su celular. Nada. Tony frunció levemente el ceño y decidió por volver a intentar marcar pero en esta ocasión la llamada ni siquiera entró, inmediatamente lo mando a buzón.

"_¿Apagó el celular?"_ Pensó de inmediato Stark ¿Estaba brincando a conclusiones demasiado rápido? Sí ¿Lo sabía? Sí, pero en ese momento de ira contenida no estaba pensando con claridad y terminó coqueteando nuevamente con la morena. Después de unas cuantas copas de vino y una conversación banal, terminaron en uno de los cubículos del baño de hombres teniendo relaciones. Afortunadamente ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de ir más allá de ese rápido encuentro ya que tras arreglar sus ropas y salir furtivamente del baño, cada uno siguió por su lado y si llegaban a cruzar miradas en la fiesta se lanzaban una sonrisa, como de dos criminales que habían cometido juntos alguna infracción de la ley, pero esa rápida relación no llegó a más.

La fiesta continuó y Tony ya no sentía deseos de encontrar más compañía, más allá de la de Pepper quien le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria ya que la mujer lo conocía demasiado bien para notar alguna de aquellas furtivas sonrisas, sin embargo, desde que ya no estaban en una relación, la pelirroja se limitaba a sólo dejarlo ser. Después de una fracción de hora, Stark se aburrió y se retiró del evento después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Pepper.

Al regresar a la torre, lo primero que Tony le preguntó a JARVIS era si existía la posibilidad de que Loki estuviera en el edificio, no quería encontrárselo mientras apestaba a una mujer desconocida que encontró en una fiesta. Para su suerte no, Loki no estaba en el edificio, eso le trajo un poco de tranquilidad pero a costa de un poco más de molestia. En todo el maldito día ni siquiera un mensaje ¿Y desde cuando Tony Stark le daba tanta importancia éste día? Un baño de agua fría era lo que necesitaba para despejar su cabeza, relajarse y quitarse la peste a sexo.

¿Culpa? No había ninguna, la relación no era formal y mientras Loki duraba desaparecido no era como si Tony estuviera como novia trágica esperando la llegada de su amor, pero mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en él todo el día y lo que más quería en ese momento era cuando menos escuchar su voz.

Así Tony, ya vistiendo unos pantalones deportivos grises con una camiseta negra, fue hasta la sala, su cabello aún humero por el agua de la regadera. Agarró nuevamente su celular y dio ligeros golpecitos sobre su frente con la parte alta de este, decidiéndose si volver a intentar llamar o no. Se hecho sobre el sofá, recostado boca arriba y su cabeza en el descansabrazos para volver a marcar.

En esta ocasión la llamada sí entró y sonó varias veces antes de ser contestada, Tony se quedó sin palabras, tras pasar todo el día sin comunicarse no esperaba poder hacerlo ahora. **– Stark, por un momento y destruyo tu estúpido artilugio tras asustarme con esa estruendosa melodía. –** El Dios se escuchaba amenazante, pero de todas formas tranquilo, es cierto, Tony había puesto una canción de AC/DC como melodía para cuando el llamara.

**- ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? –** Tony se escuchó molesto, con un tono ligeramente quejumbroso. Hubo un silencio de unos segundos, donde Loki dejaba de prestarle atención al libro que tenía en sus manos.

**- ¿Me buscabas? –** La respuesta hizo a Tony reír amargamente, el día de hoy realmente no había salido como esperaba, aunque la verdad no tenía idea de cómo habría terminado el día de haber invitado a salir al Dios del Caos ¿Pero sinceramente de qué demonios le servía la magia si no podía saber cada que su amante lo quería ver?

**- ¿Apagaste el celular? –**

**- No… -** Loki le dio la vuelta a la página del libro. **– Se le había acabado la… cosa, ¿Energía? Empieza con B, me parece. –**

**- Batería… -** Respondió Tony, mientras ocultaba su rostro bajo su mano libre, empezaba a sentirse un poco más tranquilo entre más escuchaba la voz del contrario. **– Recuérdame incluirle a tu celular un mini reactor. –** Escuchó como el Dios asentía con un "Mmh-Hmm" como restándole importancia. **– Te hable en la mañana también ¿Sabes? –**

**- Salí a tomar un café a la cafetería de enfrente y olvidé tu artilugio. –** _"A claro, recuérdame entonces ¿Para qué te lo doy?"_ Pensó Tony, haciendo una mueca en desaprobación. **– No pude regresar antes porque me vi… atrapado entre una multitud. –** El Dios se quedó pensativo un momento. **– ¿Anthony…? -** Ahí estaba, su nombre completo, por lo general incluso prefería que la gente lo llamara por su apellido antes de que por su nombre completo, pero en los labios de Loki tenía incluso un timbre diferente que no le resultaba tan molesto.

**- ¿Qué pasa, babe? –**

**- ¿Por qué el día de hoy todo es rosa y rojo? –** Tony levantó más la mano que cubría su rostro, metiendo los dedos entre su cabello al tiempo que alzaba una ceja en confusión. **– En la cafetería habían colgado osos con alas y arcos como decoración, la gente caminaba por las calles con enormes globos rojos y rosas acompañados de frases melosas y el número de demostraciones públicas de amor aumentaron de tal manera que llegaron a disgustarme. –**

Tony se quedó un momento en silencio, mientras se asentaba la idea en su cerebro antes de por fin entenderlo. Dios nórdico del Caos, nórdico, ¿Acaso los vikingos celebraban San Valentín en aquellas fechas? Lo dudaba. **- ¿No sabes que es día de San Valentín? –**

**- No conozco a ningún Valentín. –** Eso era todo lo que Tony necesitaba para caer en risas descontroladas, toda la ira, la confusión, la falta de comunicación, el sexo por despecho que tuvo, nada de eso estaba justificado cuando ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de explicarle al Dios de qué se trataba el día… aunque claro, si Loki no hubiera olvidado su celular desde el principio, habría tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. **- ¡¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso, Stark?! –** Respondió Loki claramente molesto, Tony no podía verlo, pero el Dios ahora tenía las mejillas coloradas de vergüenza, sentía que había hecho una pregunta tremendamente estúpida.

**- No, no… nada babe, es sólo que… -** Tony suspiró ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es que toda aquella ira que tenia se había esfumado tan rápido? El suspiro fue liviano y reconfortante. Stark se sentó en el sofá, recargándose en el respaldo, pero antes de poder continuar con lo que iba a decir no pudo evitar estornudar, sintiendo el cuello estúpidamente frio.

Pasaron unos segundos de quejidos por parte de Tony antes que Loki respondiera. **– Anthony, hazme el favor de secarte el cabello. –** El inventor rió con ligereza ¿Cómo demonios sabia el Dios que era por eso que había estornudado?

**- Lo haré si vienes a la torre un rato, sirve que te explico el porqué de todo el rosa que viste hoy. –** Loki chasqueó la lengua y se escuchó como cerraba el libro que tenía.

**- Estás interrumpiendo mi lectura. –**

**- Eso no parece realmente molestarte. –** Otro chasqueo de lengua, seguido de un suspiro resignado.

**- ¡Bien! Dame un minuto y te veré ahí. –**

**- No me molestaría verte en pijama para variar. –** Dijo el inventor en una suave risa, Loki sólo bufó ya que por nada del mundo iba a dejarle saber a Tony que todas las noches usaba las pantuflas de Iron Man que le había comprado por broma.

El Dios se despidió y colgó. Tony se dirigió al baño para agarrar una toalla pequeña que le cubría el cuello para después ir directamente al bar, era más pequeño que el que estaba en el piso de festejos, pero este contenía su reserva privada. No tenía chocolates ni flores que regalarle a Loki, aunque pensándolo bien, no creía que el hechicero fuera a aceptar gustoso un ramo de flores así que se enfocó en el chocolate y a falta del producto, Tony tenía una crema de whisky con sabor a chocolate menta, justo estaba sacando dos vasos cuando JARVIS le anuncio que tenía una visita.

Loki apareció en el balcón del Pent-House y entró una vez que JARVIS le abrió una de las ventanas que se deslizaban como puertas automáticas. Tony miró la hora rápidamente, ya era media noche, prácticamente San Valentín había acabado ya pero eso no importaba realmente.

**- ¿Es esa tu pijama? –** Loki vestía unos pantalones cómodos de color negro y una playera verde ocre con manga larga, la cual se abría en V por el cuello; al mismo tiempo, Tony descubrió lo mucho que le gustaba Loki con el cabello agarrado.

**- Podría preguntarte lo mismo. –** Es verdad, ambos estaban luciendo ropa poco digna de un encuentro romántico según los estándares normales. Loki se acercó a la barra y esperó a que Tony le terminara de servir el licor para agarrar la toalla que yacía inútilmente sobre sus hombros y pasarla por su cabello. **– Dijiste que lo harías si venía a la torre. –**

**- Estaba esperando a ver si de verdad llegabas. –** El mortal rió ligeramente, sintiendo las manos del contrario agitando su cabello por sobre la toalla, podría acostumbrarse a eso. El Dios le dio un ligero sorbo al licor e hizo una mueca, no en desagrado si no en confusión, tratando de ubicar el sabor. **– ¿Te gusta? –** Loki había dejado de mover la toalla, sin soltarla, y ahora tenía una mano relajada por sobre la nuca del contrario.

**- Es… extraño, como ustedes mortales tienen tantos sabores diferentes en bebidas, en Asgard no hay mucho de donde elegir. –** Dio otro sorbo, saboreándolo de nuevo y decidiendo que sí le gustaba, para después girar un poco su rostro y atrapar los labios de Tony en un beso, el inventor ya había probado ese licor, era uno de sus favoritos pero jamás le había sabido tan bien como ahora que lo probaba de los labios del hombre que no había dejado su mente en todo el día. **– Creo que es hora de que me expliques esto del tal Valentín. –**

¡Ah, sí! San Valentín, a Tony se le había olvidado completamente, fue difícil para el inventor, lograr explicar una fecha como esa en medio de las caricias en su espalda baja y los besos con sabor a chocolate en su cuello, pero Loki comprendió la idea general, un día de enamorados, un día para pasarlo junto con una persona especial, un día donde Tony Stark lo buscaba casi desesperadamente con la idea de pasarlo juntos.

Loki presionó con fuerza el trasero de Stark, haciendo que éste emitiera un gemido ahogado, mientras encorvaba la espalda, lo que apegó más sus cuerpos. No paso mucho antes de que estuvieran haciendo una demostración más física en la habitación y para Tony no podía estar mejor, tal vez no fue lo que tenía en mente para el día completo pero eso lo mejoraba bastante.

A la mañana siguiente, Loki despertó lentamente con un Stark recostado sobre su pecho y un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Aun le daba vueltas a la idea de que Tony quería encontrarlo en el día de los enamorados, no sabía realmente qué sentir al respecto, pero la idea… no le parecía del todo exagerada.

El Dios se quedó mirando un rato al techo en completo silencio, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba inconscientemente el cabello del mortal. Tony suspiró entre sueños, reacomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Loki. _"Este mortal…"_ La idea de… estar juntos, no podía pensar en otra cosa y cerró los ojos en un suspiro liviano, ya habían pasado años desde que estuvo en una relación amorosa y muchísimo más desde que era con un mortal. _"Me estoy condenando a mí mismo con esto…"_ Loki plantó un suave beso sobre el cabello de Tony, mientras sus dedos seguían pasando con delicadeza entre este.

Quiso ver la hora sin tener que preguntarle a JARVIS para no hacer ruido, sin embargo, no encontró un reloj pero encontró otra cosa, un anillo de oro, no recordaba haber visto a Tony usarlo y llamó su atención, agarrándolo con su mano libre.

Al observar el anillo, notó que era una liviana banda de oro con unas pequeñas siglas en la superficie de que decían "TS". Loki bufó un poco, sonriendo ante el objeto. _"¿Tony Stark?"_ quería probárselo, pero como su otra mano estaba atrapada debajo del inventor le era un poco difícil, así que se limitó a hacer un truco de magia sencillo, giró el anillo un par de veces entre sus dedos hasta que desapareció sobre la palma de su mano.

Tony, al despertar, sólo alcanzó a ver como el anillo desaparecía en la mano del hechicero. **– No era realmente mi plan obsequiarlo, pero ya que te tomaste la molestia de desaparecerlo pues, es todo tuyo. –**

**- ¿Tienes alguna objeción? – **Respondió Loki, girando un poco su vista hacia el adormilado inventor, quien bostezó y se reacomodó en la cama, apoyando su peso en ambos codos a los costados de Loki.

**- Si tuviera alguna, babe, ya te la habría dicho. –** Le dio un suave beso en los labios, con un lento movimiento que le permitió disfrutar plenamente su sabor, antes de bajar a su cuello. Loki se estremeció un poco tras sentir aquella barba que al principio no estaba seguro de si le gustaba o no, pero el suspiro tembloroso que liberó le hizo saber cuánto le empezaba a gustar. **- ¿Qué te parece si salimos a comer? – **Le preguntó Tony mientras besaba su quijada.

**- ¿No es un poco tarde para eso? El San Valentín fue ayer. –** Respondió Loki, con sus ojos cerrados y un tono un poco somnoliento en sus palabras.

**- Mucha gente lo celebra un día después. –** El Dios suspiró, pasando sus manos suavemente por la espalda del contrario.

**- Muy bien Anthony, si eso es lo que quieres. –** Tony sonrió, a pesar de todo no había sido un mal día.

En las noticias de en la mañana, se veía al locutor hablando de como en la tarde de San Valentín, les habían jugado bromas a la mayoría de las parejas que pasaban por la plaza principal, destruyendo globos de regalo, lanzando alpiste a las parejas para que fueran atacados por palomas o en algunos casos que nadie lograba explicarse, el piso se congelaba, haciendo que muchas personas resbalaran y cayeran y esas sólo eran algunas bromas mencionadas en una gran lista. Aun no se encontraba al culpable o los culpables de las bromas pesadas pero podría decirse que habían formado un buen caos en la plaza. La policía había dejado de buscar, argumentando que posiblemente quien hubiera sido se había escondido y no planeaba volver a actuar dentro de poco.

Sí, definitivamente había sido un buen día para ambos. 

* * *

Este capítulo está dedicado a un anónimo que me dejo una pregunta en Tumblr :)

Para dejar las cosas claras, dentro de la historia de "En Una Pieza" este capítulo se ubicaría incluso unos 3 meses antes de "El Carlyle", así que en si Tony y Loki al inicio de este capítulo no son realmente una pareja si no que son... "amigos con derecho" para el final del capítulo Loki toma la decisión de serlo (Aunque realmente no se lo dice a Tony en ese momento)

Bueno espero que les guste, es mi capitulo mega atrasado de San Valentín. ﾟ･✿ヾ╲(｡◕‿◕｡)╱✿･ﾟ


End file.
